Cupid (Puzzle and Dragons)
|-|Cupid= |-|Angel= |-|Messenger of God, Archangel= |-|Heavenly Herald, Archangel= |-|Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel= |-|Pixel Messenger of God, Archangel= Summary Cupid is a species of monster from Puzzle and Dragons that evolves into Angel and then into Messenger of God, Archangel. Messenger of God, Archangel has three ultimate evolution paths, one being the Light and Water Element Heavenly Herald, Archangel, the Pure Light Element Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel, and finally Pixel Messenger of God, Archangel. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-C | At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B | 5-B | 5-B | 5-B Name: Cupid | Angel | Messenger of God, Archangel | Heavenly Herald, Archangel | Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel | Pixel Messenger of God, Archangel Origin: Puzzle and Dragons Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Healer Type, Healer/God Type (Heavenly Herald, Archangel, Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel, Pixel Messenger of God, Archangel only), Light Element, Light/Water Element (Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel only) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Flight, Healing, Regeneration (At least Low), limited Negation of Paralysis Inducement | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Power Nullification, Damage Reduction | All previous abilities minus Damage Reduction, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Resistance to Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities minus Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification and Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification | All previous abilities minus Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Perception Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification and Resistance to Fire Manipulation, minor Damage Reduction/Immunity Negation (Can pierce damage-voiding effects) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Melagios) | Building level+ (Comparable to Mistrain) | At least Small Country level, likely Country level (Comparable to Exia) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) | Planet level (Comparable to Vritra) Speed: Supersonic (Comparable to Warzard) | Supersonic (Faster than before, comparable to Shade) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Verche) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Building Class | At least Small Country Class, likely Country Class | Planet Class | Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Wall level | Building level+ | At least Small Country level, likely Country level | Planet level | Planet level | Planet level Stamina: Likely high Range: Extended melee range, kilometers via elemental attacks Standard Equipment: Bow (As Cupid), Staves Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Takes extra damage from Darkness Manipulation and Death Manipulation, Takes extra damage from Earth Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, and Air Manipulation as Heavenly Herald, Archangel Notable Attacks/Techniques: All Keys: *'Light Orbs:' Cupid and its Evolutions can tap into Light Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Light, Holy, and Electricity energy *'Heart Orbs:' All Monsters in Puzzle and Dragons can tap into Heart Orbs in the atmosphere to heal themselves *'Heal:' Heals all allies for 5x their Recover stat. Removes binding and immobilizing effects on all allies. Briefly gives all allies a 1.5x increase to their Recover stat Cupid/Angel: *'Healing Song:' Heals self for 1x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs Messenger of God, Archangel: *'Rondo of Healing:' Heals self for 3x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies *'Holy Effect:' Preemptive ability, disables all foes' ability to use Dark attacks for a limited time *'Lightning:' An attack that also changes 3 non-Light and Dark Orbs into Light Orbs *'Deity's Robe:' Reduces incoming damage by 75% for a limited time *'Angel's Wrath:' Buff's Messenger of God, Archangel's Attack Potency by 3x *'Skill Corrosion:' Briefly disables all foe's active abilities *'Dark change to Block:' Changes Dark Orbs nearby to Block Orbs *'Resurrection:' Messenger of God, Archangel completely heals herself *'Glaring...:' Messenger of God, Archangel glares and does nothing Heavenly Herald, Archangel: *'Water Orbs:' Heavenly Herald, Archangel can tap into Water Orbs in the atmosphere to unleash energy attacks that are made up of Water and Ice energy *'Miracle:' Heals self for 5x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies *'Cold Gaze:' Preemptive ability, reduces the action time of all foes for a limited time *'Shining Ray:' An attack that does .75x damage and also changes one random orb into Light Orbs *'Resurrection:' Heavenly Herald, Archangel completely heals herself *'Heart Break:' An attack that does .5x damage and also changes all nearby Heart Orbs into Jammer Orbs *'Judgement from Heaven:' Immobilizes one foe for a large amount of time, disabling passive abilities *'Divine Protection:' Buff's Heavenly Herald, Archangel's Attack Potency by 1.5x Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel: *'The Hand of Dawn:' Passively increases the Attack Potency and HP of all Healer type allies by 2x *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Resistance-Bind:' 50% chance to resist binding and immobilization effects *'Resistance-Skill Bind:' 20% chance for Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel and its allies to resist their abilities being negated *'Cold Angelic Smile:' Preemptive ability, changes one random orb into a Jammer Orb *'Shining Ray:' An attack that does .75x damage and also changes one random orb into Light Orbs *'Sadistic Switch:' Buff's Heavenly Herald, Archangel's Attack Potency by 2x *'Heart Break:' An attack that does .5x damage and also changes all nearby Heart Orbs into Jammer Orbs Pixel Messenger of God, Archangel: *'Dance of Heaven:' Passively increases all allies' Attack Potency by 4x whenever 6 Light Orbs are used together, increasing by 1x for every additional Wood Orb up to 7x with 9 Light Orbs. Heals self for 5x their Recover stat after every attack or use of Orbs *'Auto-Recover:' Heals self slightly after every attack or use of Orbs *'Recover Bind:' Using a row of Heal Orbs removes binding and immobilization effects on all allies *'Resistance-Bind:' 50% chance to resist binding and immobilization effects *'Void Damage Piercer:' Ignores abilities that would void damage and does 2.5x more damage whenever 9 Orbs are used in a square shape Key: Cupid | Angel | Messenger of God, Archangel | Heavenly Herald, Archangel | Sanctuary Guardian, Archangel | Pixel Messenger of God, Archangel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Puzzle and Dragons Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5